In automotive and aircraft wire and cable applications, weight reduction is deemed highly desirable due to the long lasting and positive impact it has on the performance (e.g., speed, fuel economy), as well as the cost of the vehicle in question. This is especially true in racing applications, where fractions of a second can mean winning or losing a race. Weight, therefore, is an important, if not critical factor in the overall design of wire and cable products for these applications.
In addition to the desirable property of being lightweight, insulated electrical wire products used in automotive and aircraft applications must also satisfy rigorous mandatory requirements that include, but are not limited to, high temperature resistance, high tensile strength, and adequate current carrying capacity.
A need continues to exist for lighter weight electrical conductors that qualify for higher use-temperatures, while demonstrating excellent tensile strength and while providing acceptable levels of current carrying capacity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a lightweight conductor.
It is a more particular object to provide a composite electrical conductor that employs a plastic core or matrix for improving the strength while reducing the weight of the resulting conductor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cable that employs one or more such composite conductors.